space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Engineering Items
=Engineering storage items= Mechanical toolbox Electrical toolbox Emergency toolbox Tool Belt =Engineers items= ' Optical Meson Scanner' Allows you to see turf (walls, floors) that would normally be obscured by obstructions or lack of light. Cannot see mobs (that's for the thermal scanners) or objects (that's material scanners). Mining has a few sets of these, but engineering is usually a better bet (if they aren't already stolen by some entrepreneurial miner). Use these to view hull breaches from safety or watch in horror as an assistant crowbars up all of your precious floor tiles. These are imperative in mining as they allow you to see and hone in on any ores on screen. Does no damage as a weapon. 50pxCell Charger Place power cells into these to charge them up. Can be secured and unsecured using a wrench. This is a slow process, and takes more time for higher charges. They can be found in cargo bay, engineering, and robotics, as well as in some maintenance storage areas. You don't need to use this with cyborg cells, as they can just go into the cyborg charger. Beware in lower power situations, if the Singularity Engine is knocked out, and the solars were never connected, cell chargers will quickly drain the power from the station. ' Power Cell' Used to power APCs, cyborgs, and various electrical equipment. Use insulated gloves on these to make stun gloves. Comes in three varieties, standard, high capacity, and super capacity. Does 10 brute damage. 50px Cable Coil Superconducting heavy duty wires. Cable coils are normally found in threes in electrical (yellow) toolboxes, which are mostly located in abundance in engineering. There is some also in tool storage, and loose cabling in EVA and technical storage. You can create cable coils in autolathes, and in a pinch you can cut wiring using wirecutters to create pieces of wire to join together to form cable coils while wearing insulated gloves. Wire is a resource, and can be used in many constructions and to lay down power lines. Make sure all APCs are connected to the main lines with wires, or you'll have black outs. Does no damage. ' Wirecutters' Cut wires of all types! Either on the floor or in machines, also cuts grills. Does 6 brute damage. ' Welding Tool' You can cut all manner of things apart, from lockers (open locker, click while lit) to walls. OR, You can weld shut doors and lockers. It is useless when out of fuel, except to smash open windows and for some reason do some cutting jobs that really should require a flame, and must be lit to do anything useful! Warning: It will ignite plasma while lit. There are Industrial version of welding tools that have double the fuel tank of normal welding tools, these can only be obtained by engineers, or hackers. It deals a lot of damage to people without burn protection. It knocks out very sparingly, though does 15 burn damage as long as it's on. Does 3 brute damage otherwise. REMEMBER: Use common sense when refuelling. ' Flamethrower' NOT a standard tool (duh). An ineffective weapon made from a welding tool, some spare parts, and a plasma tank. It creates a stream of flame that briefly superheats the air and might catch a target on fire. It has a short range and is most effective against alien weeds, Blobs and the immobile. May simply cause masses of plasma to be spewed everywhere if the pressure settings are too high. Currently broken. To build: Use screwdriver on igniter, and then screwdriver on welder, attach rods to welder to make 'flamethrower', add igniter to 'flamethrower', use screwdriver on 'flamethrower' and finish with adding a plasma tank. Can also be made in a hacked Autolathe. ' Wrench' Wrenches are usually used to take things apart, like wall girders, or tables. Only the emitters and computers use them in construction stages. They either fasten bolts, or take apart bolts. Does 5 damage. ' Screwdriver' Take this tool to screw (and unscrew) all sorts of things. Aiming for the eyes does a special attack which can cause blindness, doing 7 brute damage. Otherwise does 5 brute damage. ' Analyzer' Most people take it and throw it out. Effectively, it is an air scanner, which provides more detail than the PDA air scanner. Sadly, that detail is never truly needed, so it gets thrown away. Does no damage unless thrown, which deals 5 brute damage. ' Multitool' The multitool is for hacking. You pulse wires in any machine or door to see what they do and vending machines are the best targets since no one gets upset for having a wider selection. Can also be used to unlock fire axe cases and wall safes. Does 5 brute damage. 50pxFlashlight It sheds light when you click on it, even if it's on your belt or in your pocket. The light sources stack to create brighter light sources, so if you have a flashlight in your belt, a flashlight in both pockets, and a flashlight in each hand, along with a safety helmet on your head, you will SHINE LIKE THE SUN, LEAVING EVERY DARK CORNER EXPOSED TO TRUTH! Can be used to tell if non-human creatures are dead or not, with a simple flash of the eyes. Does no damage. Can blind someone for a very short time if aiming for the eyes and is turned on. ' Station Bounced Radio' Radios to use when the Telecommunications are down. 50pxFire Extinguisher Trigger the safety, point, and click to unleash a fire killing spray! Also useful against windows, and correcting directions when in space (equal and opposite reaction). Aim for the head, and bash. That's all you need to know. It does 15 brute damage and quickly beats a target unconscious. ' T-ray Scanner' The T-ray Scanner allows any one that walks by to see wires and piping through floor tiles. It can cause cloakers to flicker for a fraction of a second before some jerk smashes your head with a gun. Click on it on your hand to activate. When activated it will reveal wires and pipes under the flooring, and make cloaked people flicker. You can put it in your belt, or leave them lying all over the place. Also, throw it when you start to drift in space, it will save you by throwing you the opposite direction. Otherwise, useless. Does no damage. Does 1 brute damage if thrown. 50pxCrowbar The crowbar can pry open things and is used in deconstructing objects like computers and airlocks. It will open powered down doors and fire doors. You can use it to remove floor tiles, especially useful when they are damaged or you believe wires have been cut. Does 5 brute damage per hit. ' Hazard Vest' The hazard vest is found in the engineering bay. It enables flashlights, tools and emergency oxygen tanks to be stored in its suit slot. It also has mild protective benefits for the engineer or assistant on the go. 50pxFiresuit A bad ass looking suit worn over your uniform that protects marginally against temperature extremes. Used most commonly when fighting fires, even though a cyborg would do it better. They are bulky, so will slow down the wearer's run speed. They afford no protection in a rumble. Keep in mind that you will still get very hot or cold (and take movement penalties) if you are in an extreme temperature environment and the firesuit works best at the perimeter of hazardous areas, not in the mix of them The firesuit can now withstand temperatures of over 9000 degrees (the temperature at which walls and floors start to melt). Still, try and avoid fire tiles where the floor can't be seen for the amount of fire. It can be used as a substitute to a space suit for a short amount of time! ' Engineering Hardsuits' Is needed to turn the emitters, and fields up to contain the singularity. The hardsuit is a useful space suit, offering protection from both space, radiation, as well as limited heat protection. Also serves as low-strength armor. Wearing the hardsuit will slow you down to speeds appropriate to spacewalks. ' Magboots' Special boots used with hardsuit to better stick to the ground. ' Door Debugger' Raises door bolts, but alerts the AI. ' Hard Hat' Protects your head. Mostly useless. ' Fire Fighter Hat' Protects against heat when used with a firesuit. ' Plasma Canister' ' Tank Storage Unit' Power-ON cartridge ' Welding Goggles' Goggles to protect your eyes when welding. ' Welding Helmet' A helmet to protect your eyes when welding. ' Rapid Construction Device (RCD)' ' Compressed matter cartridge' ' Radiation Suit' ' Intelicard' ' Station Blueprints' ' Plasma Tank' ' Oxygen Tank' ' Fuel Tank' ' Water Tank' ' Gas Mask' ' Proximity Sensor' ' Infrared Sensor' ' Infrared Beam' ' Remote Signaling Device' ' Timer' ' Igniter' ' Engineering Books' The four user guide books: "Particle Accelerator user's Guide", "Singularity Safety in Special Circumstances", "Station Repairs and Construction", and "Hacking". =Engineering Circuit Boards= ' Power Control Module' ' Airlock Electronics' ' Reset AI Module' ' Circuit board (xxxxx)' =Atmospherics items= See Atmospherics objects. =Construction Materials= See Construction Materials. =Constructions & Assemblies= See Basic Construction, Electronics and Guide to Construction. =Machines= ' Shield Generator' ' Gravitational Singularity Generator' ' shield generator' shield capacitor Machine that charges a shield generator ' Emitter' ' Field Generator' ' Emergency Shield Projector' ' Power Storage Unit(SMES)' ' Engi-Vend Vending Machine' ' YouTool Vending Machine' = Computers= Station Alert Computer Atmospheric Alert Computer Central Atmospherics Computer Power Monitoring Computer Tank Monitor Distribution and Waste Monitor =Solar Panels= ' Solar Array' ' Solar Control Computer' ' Solar Tracker' =Particle Accelerator Engine= ' Particle Accelerator Control Computer' Always set the singularity to 5 for MAXIMUM CARNAGE. ' Alpha Particle Generation Array' Wrench it, wire it, screw drive it, bop it, pull it, twist it. ' EM Acceleration Chamber' Wrench it, wire it, screw drive it, bop it, pull it, twist it. ' Particle Focusing EM Lens' Wrench it, wire it, screw drive it, bop it, pull it, twist it. ' EM Containment Grids' Wrench it, wire it, screw drive it, bop it, pull it, twist it. ' Radiation Collector Array' Fill it with plasma, and make sure it STAYS FILLED.